


Olivarry week 2017

by lore99rusherforever



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lore99rusherforever/pseuds/lore99rusherforever
Summary: #olivarryweek2017





	1. Chapter 1

Olivarry 1  
Dia 1: dark olivarry AU

Todo estaba frio

El aire olía a todos los cadaveres que estaban esparcidos por el suelo

Y eso me encantaba, ya que era el olor de la victoria

-¿Nos vamos?

Voltee hacia el origen de la voz y lo vi

Barry

MI barry

El caminaba hacia mi tranquilamente con un paquete en su mano deracha y su espada en su mano izquierda, la cual estaba manchada de sangre, Usaba su traje de la liga y sus ojos relucian cual esmeraldas

Se veia perfecto

\- ¿Hubo algun problema?- pregunte acercandome a el, mentras me quitaba la mascara y la capucha negra

\- Nada que no pudiera resolver- respondio mientras envainaba su espada y tambien se quitaba su capucha y su mascara. Dejando a la vista una amplia sonrisa - veo que tu tampoco tuviste probrema alguno - dijo barry viendo los cadáveres en el piso

\- nada que no pudiera resolver- dije respondiendo con la misma frase que barry habia usado hace un rato y empezando a caminar

\- hey! - dijo barry minetras caminaba junto a mi- no te robes mis frases

Me pare enfrente de el y sonrei

\- ¿y si lo hago?

Barry puso su mano libre en mi cuello y se acerco - si lo haces tendre que castigarte- respondio con una sonrisa picara y unio sus labios con los mios, yo puse mis manos en su cadera

-Mmmm- dije al separarnos - creo que me atendre a las Consecuencias

\- En ese caso tenemos que regresar a casa pronto- dijo barry separandose con una sonrisa y caminado insinuadoramente

Cuando pude apartar la vista de su cuerpo empeze a seguirlo

\-----------------------------

Cuando porfin llegamos a nanda parbat nos dirigimos a ver a ra's al Ghul para entregar el paquete

\- Regresaron rapido - dijo Ra's al Ghul al vernos llegar - confio en que consiguieron el paquete

Barry saco el paquete de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Ra's al Ghul, este saco el contenido de su estuche y sonrio

\- Perfecto

\- Si se me permite preguntar señor - empezo barry -¿que es?

\- Claro que se te permite pteguntar mi querido shieae - dijo Ra's al Ghul con una sonrisa dirigida a ambos - y respondiendo a tu pregunta, esto es un virus letal pocamente conocido pero para quienes lo conocen y vivieron para contarlo lo llaman el virus alfa-omega

\- ¿Y para que lo necesita? - Pregunte esta vez yo

\- Pues veras mi querido Al sah-him - dijo Ra's al Ghul - este es necesario para cortar tus raíces por completo y de esta forma tu puedas convertirte en el futuro en Ra's al Ghul

Bueno, eso tenia sentido

-¿Cuando lo esparciremos? - Pregunte seriamente

\- Tienes prisa- dijo ra's al Ghul con una sonrisa - lo haremos mañana, de esta forma ustedes tendran tiempo de celebrar su victoria

Con eso tanto barry y yo entendimos que la conversacion habia llegado a su fin, asi que nos despedimos y fuimos directo a nuestra habitacion

\- Eso salio bien- dijo barry cuando llegamos

\- De hecho

\- necesito darme un baño - dijo barry caminando en la habitacion mientras se desvestía

\- ¿no aguantas un poco de sangre?- pregunte burlón mientras lo miraba

\- Claro que si - dijo barry sonriendo - pero nuestro pequeño "juego" en el avion me dejo exausto

\- Sigo sin entender porque lo necesitas - respondi con una sonrisa picara - si yo aun quiero "jugar"

-Mmm eso suena tentador - respondio barry enrollandose una toalla en la cintura - tengo una idea

Yo solo lo mire curioso

\- Que tal si tomamos ese baño juntos

Yo sonrei y le di un beso en los labios

\- Me parece perfecto

Con eso ambos nos dirigimos al baño

\---------------------------------

Caminaba con barry en las frias calles de starling city viendo los cadáveres y a la gente que estaba agonizando

El virus alpha-omega habia sido un exito la mayor parte de la ciudad estaba muriendo y solo faltaba un poco para que toda lo estuviera

Era increible ver como la que una vez fue mi ciudad moria

Tal vez si aún quedara algo del niño mimado multimillonario que era antes de quedar varado en una isla estaría aterrorizado, pero no lo estaba, de hecho estaba feliz

Era curioso como pasaban las cosas como pase de eso a un asesino entrenado y próximo líder de la liga, todas las. Desiciones que tome desde que el Gambito se hundió 

Mire como barry se acerco a un chico que estaba pidiendo ayuda mientras agonizaba

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto barry inocentemente

\- Por....porfavor

\- ¿Que opinas oli?- pregunto barry volteandome a ver con una sonrisa

\- Diviértete- dije regresandole la sonrisa y observe como barry le rompia el cuello

\- Listo - dijo barry feliz poniendose a mi lado

\- Eso fue demasiado simple

\- y tu eres muy compicado oli- dijo barry sonriendo - no siempre hay que torturar a la gente antes de matarla

-¿Cual es la diversión en eso?- pregunte

Aun recordaba cuando encontre a barry

De alguna forma había acabado en la costa de nada parvat inconsciente, recordaba como algo llamo su atencion al verlo, era unico

ra's al Ghul que estaba en ese momento conmigo indicándome mi próxima mision no entendia que me llamaba la atencion de ese chico inconciente hasta que lo vio

De alguna manera barry era diferente, tenia poderes

Cuando desperto no recordaba nada de su vida pasada excepto ciertos detalles como su nombre y edad lo cual en mi opinión  era una gran ventaja ya que fue facil convencerlo de entrar a la liga

Yo me converti en su mentor y barry aprendió a usar sus poderes y a su vez se convirtió en una maquina asesina

Con el tiempo ambos nos enamoramos y lo demás es historia

\- bueno parece que tu pasado ya no existe- dijo barry caminando conmigo dentro del edificio de Queen consolidated y viendo los cadáveres

\- Eso parece - respondi con una sonrisa

-¿Que te parece si vanos por algo de comer me muero de hambre? - Pregunto barry

\- Yo tambien tengo hambre - dije y antes de que barry caminara lo agarre de la cintura - pero no es comida lo que quiero

\- Mmmm tentador- dijo barry acercandose mientras me daba un corto beso - pero primero quuero comer algo- dijo sonriendo y separandose

Yo solo le sonrei y lo mire caminar a la entrada

Cuando llego a la entrada barry se volteo y me pregunto- ¿vienes?

Si, en definitiva no cambiaria mi vida por nada


	2. Confianza

Dia 2: memory loss AU

Iba a matarlos

¿Como pudieron hacer eso?

O si, en definitiva iba a matarlos e iba a empezar con su novio una vez que viera que estaba ileso

-¿Oliver?

Voltee a ver a felicity, la cual me miraba con cautela - ¿que?

\- ¿Puedes quitar la cara de maniaco asesino?- pregunto felicity - me pones nerviosa

Voltee a ver a diggle y el solo hizo señas para afirmar que era cierto que tenia esa cara

\- Perdon - dije, pero sono mas bien como un gruñido y seguí caminando alrededor del bunker

\- Por dios oliver tranquilízate - dijo felicity despues de un rato de verme caminar en circulo- cisco dijo que estaba bien

\- De hecho el dijo que no estaba herido fiscamente - dijo thea

\- No ayudas- dijo enojada felicity

Thea solo se alzo de hombros - solo recalco lo que dijo, aun no sabemos que paso

\- Pues tuvo que ser algo importante para que no fuera seguro que se quedara en central city - dijo curtis

\- Que nadie aqui sabe como tranquilizar a alguien! - dijo felicity exasperada levantando las manos al aire

Antes de que alguien dijera algo que me pusiera mas nervioso las puertas del elevador se abrieron y de este salieron cisco, julian y barry

Lo que mas me preocupo era que barry estaba inconsciente

-¿Que le paso?- pregunte acercandome a cisco que era el que sostenía a barry

\- Bueno....

\- ¿No habian dicho que estaba bien físicamente? - Pregunto felicity parandose junto a mi

\- Lo esta - aseguro julian

\- Yo lo veo inconsciente - señalo thea

\- Tuvimos que noquearlo cuando empezó a alterarse - dijo cisco mientras me pasaba a barry

-¿Porque se altero?- pregunto diggle acercandome una de las camas improvisadas

\- Pues....

\- cisco, Puedes dejar de decir pues... Dinos que le paso antes de que oliver intente clavarte te una flecha! - Le dijo felicity a cisco

-Bien! Tranquilos- dijo Cisco levantando las manos, despues empezó a contarnos como es que barry se entero que savitar era en realidad un remanente de el mismo del futuro y que al ser del futuro tenia todas sus memorias por lo cual decidieron que lo mejor era entrar en su mente para que sus memorias fueran de corto plazo con el fin de evitar que savitar supiera lo que planeaban pero que al final salio mal y barry perdio la memoria

Cuando termino yo quería ensartar con mis flechas esos dos

-¿Estas diciendo que barry es savitar?- pregunto thea incrédula - y que este intenta matar a iris ya que de esa forma el podra nacer

Algo en mi pecho gruño, y si, a pesar de todo estaba celoso

\- De hecho es un remanente suyo - dijo cisco- y si esa es la versión resumida de lo que sucede

\- ¿Porque a iris?- pregunto curtis- quiero decir que a pesar de que ella es su hermana si quiere lograr que barry se hunda en la desesperacion deberia matar a alguien mas significativo en su vida como oliver por ejemplo

El comentario de curtis me dejo un gran sabor de boca, pero de inmediato me regañe mentalmente, eso no importaba en este momento

Todos lo miramos como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza - yo solo decia

\- No me pidas comprender la mente de un maniaco y decifrar porque hace lo que hace- dijo cisco

\- Eso es lo de menos - dijo felicity parando la guerra de teorias que se desarrolló despues- ¿entonces para evitar que savitar supiera sus planes usaron a barry como rata de laboratorio?

\- Fue consensuado - dijo julian secamente

\- No me interesa como fue!!!- grito felicity - cisco!!!! ¿Como se les ocurrio hacer tal estupidez como jugar con su cerebro?

\- Yo no pense que esto fuera a pasar- se defendio cisco

\- Eso es obvio- dijo felicity, adivinando practicamente mi pensamiento

\- Es por eso que estamos aqui- dijo cisco intentando evitar que alguien lo matara- barry no recuerda nada y esta asustado de nosotros no importa cuanto le dijimos, pensamos que tal vez con ustedes estaría mas tranquilo hasta que encontremos la forma de revertirlo

\- Ademas hay una ciudad llena de metahumanos que espera con ansias la oportunidad de matar a flash y un intento de dios maniaco que espera la forma de acabar con todo lo que ama

Cisco volteo a verlo con los ojos abiertos - no era necesario agregar esa parte julian

Ante esto julian solo se encojio de hombros

-Bien eso resume todo el asunto exepto una parte - dijo Diggle

Todos lo volteamos a ver

-¿porque esta inconsciente?

\- Oh!!- dijo cisco un tanto nervioso - esa es una historia graciosa, estoy seguro de que si se los cuento hasta oliver se reirá

Yo solo levante una ceja - sorprendeme

\- Pues, como dije barry estaba muy nervioso y no dejaba de gritar, ni dejaba que nadie lo tocara, ademas habia empezado a intentar escapar y eso era un problema porque al no recordar nada no sabe que tiene super velocidad imaginan lo desconsertado que iba a estar cuando...

\- Cisco- lo regaño felicity al ver que mi paciencia se acababa- ve al punto

\- iris golpeo a barry con una sarten!- dijo tan rápidamente cisco que por poco y no se le entendio

\- ¿que?- pregunte incredulo, definitivamente iba a clavarle una flecha a alguien

Felicity se acerco a barry y en su frente se podia notar un pequeño moreton en recuperación en su frente

\- Se iba a escapar y no sabiamos como detenerlo

-¿Asi que decidieron golpearlo con una sarten? - Pregunto thea incrédula

-¿De donde sacaron el sarten?- pregunto curtis

\- Son laboratorios star, ahi hay de todo- respondio cisco

\- Cisco tenemos que irnos- dijo julian

\- Cierto- estuvo deacuerdo - entonces ¿lo cuidaran mientras encontramos una solución?

\- Claro - dijo thea encojiendose de hombros - ademas no creo que oliver lo quiera perder de vista ahora que sabe lo que paso

Yo solo mire a thea con el seño fruncido pero no dije nada

\- Gracias- dijo cisco caminando con julian al elevador - les avisaremos cualquier novedad

Con eso ambos se fueron

-Vaya- dijo curtis - eso fue interesante

\- Si que lo fue- dijo thea acecandose a mi y a barry- me sorprende que no los ensartaras cual brochetas por lo que hicieron

\- Estuve cerca- acepte y voltee a ver a barry que seguia inconsciente

Pude notar como todos volvían a sus labores y me dejaaban a solas con barry

.....................

-Ay

Esa queja fue la que llamo mi atencion

Habia pasado media hora desde que cisco y julian habian dejado a barry y la mayor parte del equipo ya se habia dispersado

Thea havia ido a la alcaldia a revisar unos papeles

diggle estaba con su familia

Curtis habia ido a avisar a los demas aspirantes que tenian el día libre

En cuanto a felicity, ella estaba en sus computadoras buscando una forma de encontrar a prometeus

Me acerque a la cama improvisada donde barry se empezaba a mover

\- ¿Barry?- pregunte acercándome mas

-¿Donde estoy? - Pregunto barry empezando a abrir los ojos - ¿porque mi cabeza se siente como si me hubieran golpeado con un bate?

\- Un sarten es una palabra mas adecuada- dijo felicity

Yo la voltee a ver

-¿Que? - Se defendio

En ese momento barry nos volteo a ver y se levanto rapidamente, o al meno eso intento ya que cayó

\- Vaya que si es torpe sin poderes- comentó felicity

Yo solo la ignore y me acerque a barry lentamente

-¿Barry?- pregunte

\- ¿Quien eres? Y ¿porque todos insisten en llamarme asi?- pregunto un tanto cauteloso, pero curiosamente no se veia asustado

\- Soy oliver- me presente ofreciéndole mi mano la cual barry tomo despues de un rato

No hace falta decir que su confianza en mi aun sin memoria hizo gran ayuda a mi ego

\- hola oliver- dijo barry viendome a los ojos

\- Hola barr

-¿Barr?- me dijo barry con curiosidad y despues de un rato me dijo - me gusta

-Awwww

Ambos volteamos a ver a felicity que nos miraba con una sonrisa

\- Perdón - se disculpo- yo mejor me voy, soy felicity por cierto

\- Un placer- dijo barry timidamente para despues voltear a verme - ¿y ese anillo?- pregunto señalando mi dedo anular para despues sonrojarse - perdon, eso fue indiscreto

Yo no pude evitar sonreir

\- No hay problema, en cuanto al anillo - agarre su mano izquierda lentamente y la entrelaze con la mia y ahi se podían ver claramente dos anillos- espero que esto aclare tu duda

Barry se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

El resto del dia paso tranquilamente, barry y yo jugamos juegos de mesa, el hizo preguntas sobre su vida y yo me atrevi a robarle uno que otro beso lo cual a barry no parecio importarle

A pesar de que felicity insistia que parecíamos una pareja de la tercera edad jugando juegos de mesa y recordando viejos tiempos fue lindo tener un dia normal con barry y la confianza que barry tenia hacia mi a pesar de que no recordaba nada de su vida eso me hizo pensar que en definitiva era la persona con quien queria pasar el resto de mi vida

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar y al día siguiente barry tuvo que volver a ciudad central para que restauraran su memoria

Y eso me lleva aqui, a mi departamento, en mi sofá viendo la tele y tomando una cerveza, solo, o al menos eso pensaba

Ya que Cuando estaba a media cerveza mi telefono sonó

\- ¿Hola?

-hey hola- esa voz, era barry

\- ¿como te sientes?

\- Estoy bien, gracias por cuidarme

\- Para eso estan los esposos o bueno futuro esposo

\- Para mi ya eres mi esposo- dijo barry y casi podia ver su sonrojo - Gracias de nuevo

\- En las buenas y en las malas en la salud y en la enfermedad - dije recitando la frase que diria en unos meses frente al altar

\- Te amo

\- Y yo a ti

\- Y para compensarte por cuidarme todo el dia de hoy ¿que te parece si voy a ciudad starling un dia para pasarlo bien sin la necesidad de que uno de los dos tenga amnesia?

\- ¿solo el dia? - Pregunte con una sonrisa

\- Pues no lo se...- se escucho una risa en la vocina - he de admitir que suena tentador

-¿Que tal si vienes para que te convenza en persona?

\- ¿Me daras un adelanto tambien?

-Claro- respondi y espere la respuesta con una sonrisa

\- Llego en 5 minutos

Despues de eso la llamada se corto, yo solo sonreí mas amplio y continúe tomando mi cerveza

Esta sería una noche interesante


	3. Esperanza

Dia 3: soulmate AU 

-Mama!!!

Corri al interior de la casa mientras gritaba agarrando mi muñeca

dolía mucho

Iba tan distraido que no vi que choque con mi padre antes de seguir corriendo

Encontre a mi madre en la sala arreglando un florero

-Mama!

-¿Que pasa oliver?

\- Me duele- dije señalando mi brazo

Mi mama se acerco y me sento en el sofa

\- Dejame ver

Cuando quite mi mano note algo que antes no estaba ahi un nombre

\- Oh cariño- dijo mi mama con una sonrisa

-¿Que es eso?- estaba confundido

\- Este cariño, es el nombre de tu alma gemela

\- ¿Pero porque sale ahorita?

\- Eso se debe a que tu alma gemela acaba de nacer cariño

Entonces ¿tenia un alma gemela? Siempre creyo que el no la tenia ya que todos sus amigos la tenian y el no

\- Esas son tonterias - al voltear a ver el origen de la voz vi a mi padre parado en la puerta - las almas gemelas son una tonteria que la gente de inventa para reacciones que el cuerpo humano tiene

-robert....

\- Nada - corto mi padre - las almas gemelas no existen y oliver tiene que entenderlo ahora y no jugar a esta tonteria que todos creen que es el final feliz de su vida

Eso marco mi vida, a los 7 años entendi que el alma gemela no es nada mas que una mentira, descubri que mis propios padres no eran almas gemelas, y desde ese entonces aprendi a cubrir esa marca que tan solo me traeria problemas si es que alguien la llega a ver

Y lo mas importante el nombre barry allen no significaba nada

\----------------------------  
\- Oliver, necesito que vengas a la división de ciencias aplicadas - se escucho la voz de felicity por el telefono

\- Estoy ocupado felicity

\- Es importante oliver alguien irrumpio ahi

"genial lo que me faltaba" pensé

\- Voy para alla

Cuando llege el lugar estaba lleno de policias y detectives a los cuales ignore y camine hacia felicity

Camino hacia ella senti un ardor en mi mano, eso me hizo fruncir el seño, no habia sentido nada asi desde que tenia 7 años, sin importar que,no importa que pidiera una señal que me indicara que en verdad existia, ni siquiera en la isla donde habia entendido la importancia de esa marca y su veracidad

Cuando llege con felicity ella me sonrio

\- Oh llegaste, te presento a barry el jefe de la división cientifica criminal y forense de starling city

Ese nombre, voltee a ver a la persona que felicity señalaba y lo vi

Alto, pelo castaño, piel palida con muchos lunares, hermosos ojos verdes parecia tener menos de 20 años, pero si era quien yo creía debía tener unos 27

-¿Barry?- pregunte para estar seguro

Felicity me miro con curiosidad, esta era una reaccion rara en mi, lo sabia, tal vez no era muy notoria para los demas pero felicity sabría ver la diferencia

\- Barry allen- se presento el chico extendiendo su mano en saludo

Era el

Era mi alma gemela, era algo increible de creer

Lo habia encontrado

-¿Oliver?- pregunto felicity sacandome de mis pensamientos

\- Un placer conocerlo señor allen- salude y tome su mano, al hacerlo senti como si electricidad corriera por mi cuerpo y como la parte que tenia el nombre del chico y que cubria en este momento con un reloj se calentaba - oliver queen

El chico parecio un tanto desconcertado por un momento para despues sonreir

Vaya!! Que linda sonrisa

\- Un placer conocerlo señor queen

De alguna manera no pude quitar mi vista del chico durante toda su explicación, y parece ser que el chico tenia el mismo problema conmigo

Fue aqui cuando me decidí, ahora que habia encontrado a mi alma gemela no la dejaria escapar nunca

\--------------------------  
Escuche como la puerta de la habitacion de abría y al darme la vuelta me encontre con thea vestida con un elegante vestido y viendome con una sonrisa

\- Es hora oli

Ante esto yo sonrei y la segui

No podia creerlo, despues de todo lo vivido al fin estaba pasando esto

4 años despues de ese dia, al fin el mundo sabría oficialmente que barry allen era suyo

Despues de todo habian demostrado que lo suyo era especial, como cuando barry descubrio de mis actividades como vigilante, la union de barry al equipo en la parte intelectual, la explosión del acelerador de particulas, los 9 meses que barry estuvo en coma a causa de de que un rayo le cayera por la explosión, el que barry obtuviera superpoderes y demostrara que podia ayudarme fuera del escritorio como el flash, mis problemas por confiar en la gente y por dejar el pasado atras

En fin, soportamos muchas cosas pero todas esas cosa valieron la pena al llegar a la recepcion y ver a barry esperandome en el altar con una sonrisa bellisima y con la espearanza de un futuro juntos

Esto demostraba que no habia nada capas de romper el amor de dos almas gemelas una vez que estas se encontraban


	4. Tranquilidad

Día 4: FREE DAY

 

Tranquilidad

¿Era mucho pedir que todos los dias fueran asi?

Con nuestros trabajos la respuesta seria si

Pero a pesar de todo no me quejo ya que eso hace que dias como este sean unicos

-¿Oli?

Voltee a ver el origen de la voz y en la puerta estaba mi barry, con un pantalón de dormir y el pelo todo desordenado, se notaba que se acababa de levantar

-¿Que paso?

-¿Que haces en la cocina tan temprano?

Ante esto yo me rei - barr son las diez de la mañana

Barry solo me miro y dijo - exactamente 

Eso solo me saco otra risa, aveces barry se comportaba como un gato gordo doméstico, aun que claro era uno muy lindo

\- Estoy haciendo el desayuno, crei que tendrias hambre

Como respuesta el estomago de barry gruñó

\- Tomare eso como un si - sonrei, viendo a barry sonrojarse y sentarse

Puse un plato con 6 hot cakes frente a el y uno con dos frente a mi mientas me sentaba

\- Gracias - respondio barry mientras se puso a comer

\- Denada

Esto era lindo solo barry y yo, sin ser nadie mas, no flecha, no flash, no villanos, solo ellos dos

-¿Que haremos hoy?- pregunto barry

Ante la pregunta sonrei

\- Pues tenia planeado que ya que estamos de vacaciones podriamos ir a explorar, tal vez a nadar

\- Eso suena genial- Barry sonrio

Y asi fue todo el dia, fuimos a nadar a un lugar donde habia delfines y donde barry se divirtió mucho con ellos y apesar de que estos al principio huían de mi, terminaron acercándose al final

También fuimos a explorar el lugar, era divertido ver como a pesar de tener super velocidad barry no podia caminar en la naturaleza sin tropesar cada cierto rato

Fuimos a conocer un pueblo que habia cerca del lugar, en donde barry me obligo a ponerme un tonto disfraz para una foto

Y finalmente terminamos el dia en la cabaña donde nos alojábamos, disfrutando de una pelicula y una taza de chocolate caliente abrazados

\- ¿Sabes algo?- pregunto barry en un momento

-¿Que?- pregunte mirandolo con curiosidad

\- Deberiamos casarnos y tener una luna de miel mas seguido - dijo barry sonriendo y dándome un beso

\- Estoy deacuerdo - sonrei y le regrese el beso - ademas las actividades nocturnas aqui son mas divertidas que en starling

Barry se sonrojo y yo le di otro beso

\- ¿Que te parece si mañana terminamos la pelicula y vamos a nuestra habitacion?- pregunte

\- ¿Ya estas cansado?- pregunto barry con una sonrisa burlona - la edad te pasa factura oli

Sonrei - nunca dije que ibamos a dormir- respondi

Barry me miro con un brillo en los ojos

\- En ese caso...- barry se inclino me dio un beso y se levanto- deberiamos irnos ya- vi como se fue a nuestra habitacion

Yo sonrei, me levante y lo segui

Definitivamente amaba la tranquilidad de un dia libre


	5. Pequeño descuido

Día 5: SECRET RELATIONSHIP AU

Preocupacion

¿Estará bien?

¿Porque no estuve ahi para el?

\- Oliver - voltee y vi a thea con preocupación en el rostro- ¿estas bien?

\- Si... Estoy bien - respondi - solo preocupado

\- Tranquilo - dijo felicity - cisco dijo que barry estaba estable

Estable

Esa palabra no me tranquilizaba en lo absoluto, todos habíamos visto en las noticias como zoom habia derrotado a flash y como este parecia casi muerto

Y porque mentirme estaba asustado, pensar que algo le pasara a barry me destroza, lo unico que me detenia de ir a matar a zoom por hacerle eso a barry era que primero necesitaba verlo

Cuando el tren se detuvo en central city, tomamos un taxi hasta laboratorios star, ya habian pasado casi 24 horas de todo el incidente y lo unico que felicity habia logrado sacarle a cisco era que barry estaba estable

Al entrar a laboratorios star note que todos estaban ahi, cisco, caitlin, joe, iris, Harry wells, pero no veia a barry

\- ¿Donde esta barry?- pregunto felicity

\- Esta durmiendo - dijo iris

\- ¿Pero esta bien?- Pregunto thea

Todos en laboratorios star se miraron entre si, como discutiendo que decir

\- Esta estable - respondio caitlin despues de un rato

\- ¿Como que "estable"?- pregunte, queria ir a ver a barry en este momento pero necesitaba saber con que trataba antes de que cometiera una estupidez

Caitlin se dirigio al monitor y nos mostro unas radiografías, no era medico pero en esta podía ver claramente como la columna vertebral estaba destrosada

-¿Son de barry?- pregunto felicity asustada

\- Si

En definitiva mataría a zoom, pero primero

-¿Donde esta barry?

Iris simplemente señalo hacia una habitación

Sin prestar atencion a nadie mas fui a la habitación y lo que vi me dolio

Barry, mi barry, todo lastimado, a pesar de que parecia que estaba curando aun era muy notorio el daño

-¿Barry?- pregunte avanzando lentamente y sentandome al lado de su cama

Barry abrio lentamente los ojos y me miro

\- Oli - su voz sonaba tan rota

\- oh barr- no podia verlo asi

\- Viniste

\- Claro que vine. Necesitaba asegurarme de que estuvieras bien

\- Gracias

-¿Y como estas?- pregunte acariciando su cabello

Barry cerro los ojos un momento disfrutando la sensación como siempre

Si barry estuviera bien estaria burlandose de el por lo mucho que se parecia a un gato cuando estaba siendo mimado

-Estoy bien- dijo barry despues de un rato - caitlin dijo que podria tardar un poco para que mi columna...

\- No me refiero a eso barry y lo sabes

Barry simplemente me miro, se podia ver como reprimía sus emociones, asi que me senté a un lado de su cama y le di un abrazo, despues de un rato sentí como se mojaba mi camisa y escuche pequeños sollozos

\- Tengo miedo oli- dijo barry entre sollozos - no puedo vencerlo

\- Claro que puedes

Barry se separo un poco y me miro

\- No puedo - dijo con lágrimas manchando su rostro - y el ya se lo mostro a toda la ciudad

\- Claro que puedes barr- le dije acariciando su mejilla - pero no lo harás solo, yo estare contigo, tu equipo estara contigo, felicity, thea, todos estaremos contigo, no estas solo

Barry me miro con una sonrisa temblorosa y dijo

\- Gracias

\- Solo dije la verdad

Barry se acerco lentamente y me envolvió con sus brazos y me dijo - te amo

Yo acorte el otro pedazo del camino y lo bese, al separarnos dije

\- No mas de lo que yo te amo a ti

Escuchamos un ruido en la puerta y volteamos

Ahi se encontraban todo el team flash, felicity y thea viendonos con la boca abierta

\- Asi que ustedes....- empezo thea aun sin creerselo

Nosotros solo nos miramos entre nosotros

El secreto se habia acabado

Practicamente habian acabado con ocho meses de relacion secreta por un pequeño descuido

¿¡Porque no cerré la maldita puerta!?

\- genial!!- grito cisco - flarrow ataca de nuevo!

-¿Que?- preguntamos barry y yo

\- Solo cosas de la mente de cisco- dijo caitlin al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba a la salida y a todos los demas tambien

Se podian escuchar ruidos de conversación aun cuando caitlin cerro la puerta

\- Oh por Dios!- dijo barry sonrojandose y metiendo la cabeza en las sabanas- joe y iris me van a matar

"y a mi thea y felicity " -pense

\- Nos encargaremos de eso luego- respondi acercandome a barry y besandolo

Y justo como le dije a barry, entre los dos nos encargamos de zoom una vez que barry pudo caminar de nuevo

Yo me libraré un poco siendo capaz de golpearlo y clavarle una que otra flecha y barry lo vencio al final sin necesidad de ninguna muerte, ni siquiera la de zolomon que fue atrapado por los espectros por jugar a crear remanentes y querer destruir al mundo

No fue algo lindo de ver

En cuanto a los problemas que tuvimos por haber ocultado nuestra relacion por ocho meses bueno... Digamos que en este momento lo que le paso a zolomon parece un pequeño empujon


	6. Desaparecido

Dia 6: hostage / kidnapped AU

El reino de central era un caos, todos buscaban a su principe perdido, en especial sus padres los reyes henry y nora allen gobernantes de central

No podian creer que alguien se hubiera llevado a su hijo, el principe batholomew henry allen o principe barry para abreviar

Nadie en el reino de central tenia idea de quienes serían capaces de hacer semejante cosa contra la familia real

\--------------------

\- Oli, te toca darle de comer

Voltee a ver a mi hermana thea con el ceño fruncido

\- Le di esta mañana

\- Si, pero se rehúsa a comer cuando alguien mas le da de comer asi que....

\- Pues obligalo a comer thea - dije sin levantarme del sofa - ¿o me dirás que la gran speedy una de las mayores criminales del reino de starling y sus alrededores no es capaz de hacer que un principe mimado coma?

\- No me interesa lo que pienses oli- dijo thea - si quieres dinero necesitamos al principito vivo

\- Thea tiene razon- dijo roy entrando por la puerta con una bandeja de comida intacta - no comerá amenos que tu se la lleves

Gruñi- bien

Me levante, tome la bandeja de comida de la mesa y la lleve al cuarto donde su "huesped" estaba

Si me viera alguien ahora, el gran flecha verde uno de los asesinos mas buscados en varios reinos llevando una bandeja de comida a un príncipe mimado se reirian de mi

Al entrar a la habitacion deje la bandeja a un lado

\- Barry

Camine por la habitación buscandolo y solo voltee al sentir algo atras de mi

Detuve la mano y el cuchillo que venia con el antes de que llegara mas lejos

\- Que patético intento

Aprete la muñeca con la fuerza suficiente para que soltara el cuchillo

El pequeño principe no dijo nada solo me miro con desafio

-¿no diras nada?- pregunte curioso

\- Que lastima que no moriste

\- Esos son pensamientos muy oscuros viniendo del tierno e inocente principe de central ¿no crees?

\- Tu no sabes nada de mi- me gruño

\- y no tengo interes de hacerlo - respondi serio torciendo un poco su muñeca y arrojandolo a la cama- una vez nos den el dinero de tu rescate nos desaremos de ti

\- ¿Todavía crees que te daran algo?- pregunto el pincipe en burla

\- Si- respondi simplemente - eres el unico heredero al trono, estoy seguro de que harian cualquier cosa por recuperarte

El príncipe hizo una mueca -Ellos te encontraran y te mataran antes de darte algo - respondio el principe desafiante

\- Lo veremos - respondi y me acerque hasta el pequeño principe y lo bese

Era una pequeña rutina que se habia establecido desde hace unas semanas, el príncipe intentaria matarme con un arma que nadie sabria de donde saco, yo lo evitaría ,el me amenaza, yo me burlo, lo beso, y el me pide que lo haga mio

He de admitir que me encanta esta rutina y no me molestaria que continuara

\----------------

Habian pasado tres meses desde que secuestramos al principe y heredero al trono de central y yo estaba enamorado

De alguna forma ese pequeño mocoso habia logrado enamorarme con sus sonrisas, valentia, algunas veces con su timidez y sobre todo con esa luz que paecia irradiar

Roy y thea decian que estaba loco por enamorarme de nuestro pase al dinero, pero yo ya no podia hacer nada, de alguna forma habia caido por el

\----------------------

Maldicion

Era en lo unico que podia pensar cuando las alertas nos avisaron de qur los guardias de central se acercaban

\- ¿Que fue eso?- pregunto barry

Desde hace un tiempo barry habia dejado su habitación y se habia vuelto alguen mas en nuestra pequeña familia, platicaba con todos y de vez en cuando nos sorprendia con su inteligencia ayudandonos a trazar algun plan para algun atraco

Era parte de nosotros ya que yo me había rehusado a regresarlo una vez que el dinero nos fue dado

\- los guardias de central nos encontraron

Toda la batalla fue muy complicada, de alguna forma los guardias habian agarrado a barry y uno estaba a punto de matarme y si no fuera porque barry se solto de los que lo querían sacar de ahi y apuñalo al que me iba a matar, seguramente estaria muerto

-¿Que haces?- pregunte confundido viendo como los guardias que lo querian salvar y el que me iba a matar estaban muertos, apuñalados por barry

\- Denada- dijo sarcasticamente

\- pudiste irte- dije mientras apuñalaba a otro guardia y esquivaba una espada- pudiste volver a casa

\- Estoy en casa- respondio barry matando al propietario de esa espada- ustedes son mi casa

-¿Pero y el trono?- pregunte mientras peleaba con barry cubriendo mis espaldas, confiaba en el

\- Yo nunca quise el trono- dijo barry ayudandome

Cuando la batalla termino todos los guardias estaban muertos

\- Bueno ¿y ahora que?- pregunto thea

\- Nos movemos- respondi y me voltee a ver a barry para hacerle la pregunta más difícil de mi vida - ¿estas seguro de que quieres seguir este camino? Aun puedes regresar a central, nadie sabe lo que paso aqui, puedes volver como si nada y volverte rey

Barry hizo una mueca

\- Pense que habia dejado mi punto en claro al evitar que me llevaran, salvarte la vida y matar a esos guardias - me miro a los ojos- estoy contigo, no importa que

Mi sonrisa en este momento podria salirse de mi cara, estoy seguro

\- Bueno- dijo roy soltando a thea y extendiendo su mano - bienvenido al equipo formalmente 

Barry tomo su mano y la sacudio con una sonrisa, despues hizo lo mismo con thea

\- Bueno ¿a donde vamos?- pregunto thea con una sonrisa

\- Lejos - respondi tomando la mano de barry - a donde nadie nos encuentre

\-------------  
El tiempo pasó Y jamas se volvio a saber del principe y heredero al reino de central. Con el tiempo la gente con pesar asumio que murio

El quipo de criminales mas conocido de todos los tiempos integrado por arsenal, speedy y green arrow añadio un nuevo integrante the flash

Y curiosamente nadie lo relaciono con el principe perdido

Pero para el equipo arrow esa desaparicion fue lo mejor que les pudo pasar


End file.
